Eridan is a Disnerd
by mooseintheconsultingtardis
Summary: Remember when Sollux caught Eridan watching Troll Disney movies? Red Erisol fluff, rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought this up while vacuuming today and had to write it! If there is anything like it out there please tell me, I had no idea. For those of you reading my other fic, "Is It Love?", it won't be updated for a while since I'm going on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck is Hussie's, all hail.**

Eridan sighed, huddling deeper into his cape. He grabbed a big, fluffy purple blanket from the back of his couch, wrapping it around himself and curling into its warmth. The sharp tips of his horns poked out of the top of the blanket, and Eridan tried in vain to cover them with the blanket without looking like an idiot. He reached out a long finger, rings jangling, to flip through his DVD collection. Choosing one seemingly at random, he slid it in his player. A closer look proved the sleeve holding that particular movie was worn out and ripped in several places, held together by sparkly purple duct tape.

Eridan sank into the cushions as the disc began to play. The familiar logo for Troll Disney popped up on the screen, accompanied by dramatic music. The title scene opens the movie, and Eridan skims the already memorized title for the hell of it. "Matesprites Marlin and Corala Admire Their New Hive in the Ocean and a Filled Flushed Pail When Corala is culled; Marlin Barely Escapes With His Life and Goes to Live With his Moirail, a Young Male Yellowblood Named Nemone Who Has a Major Defect That He Has to Hide in Order to Escape Culling; Marlin Embarrasses Nemone and Nemone Runs Off, Getting Captured By a Teal blood and Caged With a Group of Low bloods; Marlin Travels Thousands of Miles To Find Nemone With a Mentally Disabled Female Blueblood Who Escaped Culling by her Blood Color; They Run Into Several Foes Along the Way, Losing Each Other Before Finding Nemone and Freeing Several Other Captured Trolls; Nemone Has to Go Through Several Trials To Prove Himself To the Other Trolls and To Prevent Their Culling By a Subjugglater; There Are 5 Deaths, Several Lines That Could Be Deemed Humorous, And Slight Pail Filling."

The movie starts, playing loudly in the small respite block set aside for Eridan. All attention fixated on the screen, he doesn't notice when the door is cracked open and someone steps inside.

"Holy 2hiit ED, why ii2 iit 2o dark iin here?" A familiar rasp sounds next to Eridan's ear, bringing a soft smile to his face.

"I'm wwatchin' a movvie Sol, do you wwant to join me?" _Don't get your hopes up don't get your hopes up._ Eridan scooted over to make room for his friend, patting the cushion beside him and opening the blanket.

"2ure, thii2 ii2 my favoriite moviie anyway2. The be2t part ii2 when they fiight off the jellyfii2h gang." Sollux sat down and wrapped the offered blanket around him, cuddling closer to Eridan when he couldn't get enough blanket. "Hey you hog, giive me 2ome more blanket!"

"No." Eridan simply pulled Sollux closer to him, wrapping an arm around the mustard blood. Sollux struggled under Eridan's grip but eventually gave in, resting his head on Eridan's shoulder. He smirked when Eridan started to complain that Sollux's horns were poking his neck through his scarf.

"Deal wiith iit ED, let2 ju2t watch the moviie." Eridan complied, taking his eyes off Sollux and pinning them on the screen. He only glanced at the troll beside him a few times, admiring his features, not noticing when Sollux did the same. About halfway through the movie, Eridan removed his hand from Sollux's shoulder and intertwined his fingers with the other troll's, squeezing them lightly. Sollux raised his head from Eridan's shoulder in surprise, blushing when he saw the look Eridan gave him. Sollux squeezed back, Eridan's deep purple blush not going unnoticed. The movie ended, the two trolls taking more than one glance at each other before the credits started rolling. A look between the two lasted far longer than a quick peek, and the implications behind their gazes held more than a little weight.

Sollux found himself leaning forward, stretching himself up to meet Eridan's lips. Eridan gasped in surprise before capturing Sollux's lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Both trolls' faces flushed instantly and Sollux's turned a bright yellow, muddied in the low light. Eridan couldn't contain himself; he wanted more of the low blood who tasted like honey. Unbeknownst to Eridan, Sollux felt the same, wrestling with his newfound flushed feelings for the annoying but sensitive royal.

Eridan initiated the kiss this time, and Sollux responded in kind, deepening the kiss and pushing Eridan onto his back. The blanket fell from their shoulders and was shoved underneath them. Sollux loved the feeling of Eridan's lips on his, and ran his forked tongue over them to get more of the delicious taste that was, well, _Eridan. _Sollux didn't hesitate when the mouth under him parted, allowing him entry. Several minutes passed before they broke apart, gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Hey Sol." Eridan whispered into Sollux's ear, savoring the tremor that followed his breath tickling the lobe.

"Yeah ED?" Sollux softly stroked one of Eridan's fins, relishing the moan he elicited.

"Wwanna be my matesprit?" Eridan couldn't open his eyes to see the disgust surely written on the other's face. He jerked them open when a soft kiss was placed on his lips, tender and loving.

"2ure."

Neither party noticed the soft light coming through the crack in the doorway, and money being exchanged between grey hands. Karkat smirked, shoving the money into his pockets.


End file.
